At Last
by Nadine8799
Summary: John Laurens just broke up. It made him feel down. And when feel down, so does his friends. So Eliza came to his little sister for help. Peggy helped.


**At Last**

"Give it a try." Hamilton said.

"Trust me, she's awesome. You'll love her before she even starts." Eliza stated.

" _Mon ami_ , you have to open up more. Just come to the show, okay?" Lafayette urged.

Those are the sole reason why John Laurens found himself sitting on the corner of a bar, drinking Sam Adams. His eyes wondered to the small stage. _She's my sister and I personally think you will like each other._ is what Eliza added to Laurens. He had just recently broken up with Martha Manning. It hit him hard and he wasn't feeling up to anything which broke his friends' heart because he's usually the cheerful energetic one.

Laurens thought Eliza was talking about Angelica at first. But she confirmed that she had a little sister. They just never got the chance to properly meet. _So the best way to meet is after seeing her perform her talent in front of a crowd of drunk men. Of course._ Laurens groaned, the effect of Sam Adams starting to get into his head. But he's always been good on controlling his drink. He took out his phone, considering to text out and lie that he's not feeling well and is going back home early.

But then the light dim. The spotlight turned to the stage. The pianist started playing a tune. The drunk men started wolf-whistling. Laurens rested his back on the chair. This might be interesting. The curtain open and now Laurens know why the men was wolf-whistling.

Peggy _,_ as what Eliza said her name was, was wearing a long red tight dress. A slit from the things down to the legs. Red lipstick making her lips irresistible. Laurens' eyes were wide open. His head running: No way she is a Schuyler sister. No way she is a Schuyler sister. No way she is a Schuyler sister. But then she flashed an innocent smile that was so familiar with Angelica and Eliza's. She's a Schuyler sister all right.

 _At last…_

Oh shit. Oh shit. THEY DIDN'T WARN HIM ABOUT HER SEXY VOICE. Oh wait, Lafayette frequent here, and Laurens was pretty sure Lafayette warned him. Should've paid more attention. Laurens thought giving in to her sexy voice was enough. But nope. The more he stared at her, the more enticing she looked.

 _My love has come along,_

Laurens felt like an idiot now. He had told Hamilton off that love at first sight doesn't exist when Hamilton claimed he fell in love with Eliza after just one meeting. Well he's now proven wrong by experience. He's going to have Hamilton ranting him off that he was right about love at first sight. Laurens can just imagine that happening. But how could he resist such a beauty when she looked so small compared to him and so sexy in a red dress? How could anyone resist?

 _My lonely days are over,_

Laurens' head was running on thousands of scenarios on how to be in touch with the singer singing on top of the stage. He could ask Eliza for her number but that means he need to wait another day. He could ask Lafayette to let him frequent here too but it'll feel like he's stalking her. He could come up backstage and ask for her- oh wait, they don't let customers go backstage in the bar- well he could wait outside for her. God forsake, Mulligan and Lafayette is going to be a madman if they found out he waited for hours in a cold night, especially that it's nearing winter. Or he could just wait and see what will happen next. Nope, he's not Aaron Burr.

 _And life is like a song._

Oh God, Laurens can't help but ponder how a woman could have such a wild yet controlled voice. It's not fair. She had beauty, talent and she's rich. If she's anything like her sisters, Laurens' sure she also has an exceptional personality.

 _At last…_

Laurens remembered one thing Lafayette told him before. That Peggy wasn't allowed to go off the stage while she's singing. The other singers the bar have can but she can't. It's because the last time she did go off-stage and walked to a man, he thought she was seducing him and assaulted her. Laurens looked at the crowd. They were enchanted by her voice. All of them had full attention on her. None of them moved out of their seats. But Laurens could imagine what would happen if she comes off the stage. The wolves will devour her. He can feel his blood boiling at the thought.

 _The skies above are blue._

For a second, Laurens forgot he was even in a bar. He was so in-depth of of listening and looking at her that he felt like he was outside. Looking at the blue sky. He could imagine the dates he's going to set up if he ever got going with her. Eliza mentioned Peggy liked the outdoor. So the first date Laurens set up would be a picnic. He'll make that ham sandwich Hamilton and Eliza loved so much, he'll bring some lemonade or wine- is wine too much for a first date? Just small eating and talks as they lay under the sun. How fun would that be?

Oh wait, it's the end of autumn, if he wanna go on a picnic date first, he'll have to wait around four months for it. Nope, not taking it. Winter's a season to just lay inside. Laurens wondered if Peggy wants a movie date and look at the stars from inside until they fall asleep hugging each other. Then in the morning they can take a winter morning walk if it's sunny, then he'll have a reason to hug her when they get back home. Or maybe just drink coffee as they comment about the movie they watched last night.

 _My heart was wrapped up in clover,_

Laurens couldn't believe it-

 _The night I looked at you._

Peggy's eyes were on his. Their eyes met. Their eyes met and she didn't shy away. She was looking at him. He was frozen in his seat. Should he wave? Does she know he's John Laurens? Did Eliza or Hamilton or Lafayette told her about him? Oh, but those beautiful orbs. Laurens wasn't able to look away. Trapped under the beautiful gaze. Then she smiled at him… an innocent knowing smile.

That's it. He's going to wait outside the backstage door even if it means Lafayette and Mulligan making him deaf. He waited for a whole two hour ten minutes seven seconds. Oh yeah, he knows, because he kept staring at the time every three to five minutes. It was exactly that time when the door opened. Peggy walked out of the door, surprised to see him standing there, but close the door behind her nevertheless.

"John Laurens." He mentioned his name.

"I know. Eliza told me about you." She stated. Then her hands reached up, touching his cheek. He was cold. She can feel it with her hands. She gave him her spare gloves. He accepted it gratefully and reveled in the warmth going back to his fingers. Peggy frowned, "How long have you been waiting out here?"

"Around two hours." He replied. Peggy's eyes widen with surprise. She quickly took out a bottle from her bag and shoved it to him.

"Warm tea, just get warm for now."

"Actually." Laurens cut off and showed her his car key, "Eliza said you always take the cab. I can drive you home, if you want. I'm not that drunk."

"And how would I know for sure that you're not trying to steal anything from me?" Peggy asked carefully. Even if he's her sister's best friend, she just can't trust anyone who just drink. She had a terrible history with drunk men. She watched him offered his hand to hold then she looked up to him, found him smiling.

"The only thing I'm trying to steal is your heart."

Peggy giggled, mentioning he's an adorable idiot, but accepted his hand nonetheless.

Hold up a minute. Rewind time. Look at it from Peggy's perspective.

Peggy Schuyler was always getting ready one hour before her show start. She would always be in her room, sitting down, warming up her voice. As usual, Mulligan's text came to cheer her up and say that everything's going to be alright. Peggy smiled to her phone. She can't really sing easily without getting the reassuring text from her best friend. She was sure her voice warmed up, then she looked at herself. Put her red lipstick and mascara on. Angelica and Eliza would always say she could get any men she wants, because she's pretty. It's rich coming from people like her sisters. The three of them are all known for their looks and personality after all. But heck- she just like her job here. The pay's not much, but that's not really what she looked forward to. Just the freedom of being able to sing was enough.

Her phone rang. A notification from the group The Schuyler Sisters. A weird thing to happen because they're usually only active in the group if they're planning on something.

 **The kind sister:** Hey Peggy, you remember John Laurens?

Peggy found herself frowning. Yes, she does remember him. They never officially met or anything. Since he always comes when she's going elsewhere. But she did remember when she was coming out of her room for work, she saw one of her servant fell and dropped all of the laundry he was bringing. The man that came up the stairs- Laurens himself- didn't spare a second as he ran and helped her servant up, going as far as to help with the laundry as well. Peggy found herself hiding in the room, weirdly attracted to the guy. She considered going out of the room and introducing herself but from across, Eliza got out of her room and shouted "Hey John, in here. Come on, the movie's starting."

 **The serious sister:** Eliza… are you really trying to set up John Laurens with Peggy?

 **The kind sister:** He just broke up with Martha. Found out she was cheating on him. He's down in his life right now.

 **The serious sister:** But.

 **The kind sister:** When I'm feeling really down, even Hamilton, you, Laurens or Lafayette couldn't cheer me up but Peggy always succeed to.

 **The serious sister:** But.

 **The kind sister:** Plus, think about it. Out of all the guys in the world, don't you think it's safe to leave Peggy in John's hand?

 **The serious sister:** That's not debatable. Yes, I do think so.

Peggy held her breath, couldn't believe what's happening. She started tapping.

 **The pretty sister:** Do I get a say in this?

 **The serious sister:** Of course.

 **The kind sister:** Of course.

 **The pretty sister:** So, this John Laurens. Just had a break up.

 **The kind sister:** It's been a week. We've tried everything. We went to the amusements park. We went to movies he loved. We went to the beach. We tried asking him to go to clubs. We gave him his favorite foods. Nothing works.

 **The serious sister:** If only I'm not in London, I would've kill that Martha.

 **The kind sister:** …well anyways, we tried. But nothing worked. We haven't seen him smile for a week. It's taking its toll on us. So Hamilton, Lafayette and I encouraged him to come watch your show tonight.

 **The pretty sister:** So you're leaving him to me. A girl who he never met and a girl who doesn't know him at all.

 **The kind sister:** Yes.

It's absolutely rare for Eliza to ask for help. She was always ready herself. Her kindness and caring is infectious. She was always ready to cheer someone up, to forgive someone or anything like that. This is actually the first time she asked Peggy for help, usually always go for Angelica. She sighed, she can't refuse this.

 **The pretty sister:** Can you send me a photo of him? I saw him once, but I don't think I remember his face.

 **The kind sister sent a photo.**

And Peggy couldn't take her eyes off it. The curls framing the face. A smile that looked childlike as he was holding a turtle balloon and was ready to ride a roller coaster. Hamilton was in the picture, next to him, looking amused. This Laurens had on a simple outgoing outfit that surely shows his strong points, leaving her to wonder if he was ripped.

If this was the real him and someone dared destroy that childlike affectionate energetic smile from him, Peggy understand why her sister would be sad. No one makes Eliza sad. She had always helped her out of trouble, so she'll be helping back.

 **The serious sister:** Wait- are you serious about Laurens not smiling for a week?

 **The kind sister:** Yes, yes I am.

 **The serious sister:** How's it taking its toll?

 **The kind sister:** Hamilton is stuck to his laptop trying to ruin Martha's reputation, he almost didn't eat for a whole day.

 **The kind sister:** Lafayette is drooping. He kept coming to visit with John's favorite snacks. Though John accepted it, he never ate it.

 **The kind sister:** Mulligan… he's… well… he's too sad to function I think? He had been running out of ideas for male outfits because usually John would model for him.

Peggy's interest perked up at the mention of her best friend. She quickly switched chat to find in her list. She couldn't think of what to type to make it subtle. So she decided that straightforward might be the answer.

 **AND PEGGY!:** Herc? I heard you're in trouble for tailor ideas?

 **HERCULES:** Eliza told you? Well, I guess I am.

 **AND PEGGY!:** This man called John Laurens.

 **HERCULE** **S:** Oh yeah, the sunshine of our group of friends. If you're with him, the world's gonna be the next brightest thing. Well, whatever, I don't think I should bother you with this. You have a show in fifteen minutes Pegs.

 **AND PEGGY!:** Yeah, I know. Actually, Eliza's trying to set me up with him. What do you think?

 **HERCULE** **S:** I'm calling Lafayette to feature you two in my wedding ideas for his magazine.

 **HERCULE** **S:** TELL ELIZA SHE'S A GENIUS. YES. PLEASE.

 **HERCULE** **S:** I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT. God, if anyone could cheer him up, you probably could.

 **AND PEGGY!:** So, you're on their side?

 **HERCULE** **S:** Well, I mean, you're not seeing anyone right now.

 **AND PEGGY!:** Fine. Okay.

 **HERCULE** **S:** When are you two meeting?

 **AND PEGGY!:** Apparently tonight. Eliza, Hamilton and Lafayette convinced him to watch my show.

 **HERCULE** **S:** Good. He'll feel better after listening to your singing.

 **AND PEGGY!:** Thanks for the compliment but I don't know his taste of music. Have any song that might cheer him up?

 **HERCULE** **S:** Hm… I might have one.

So Peggy told the pianist to change the song for tonight. She took the last ten minutes to listen to the song three times. She could pull this song off. Peggy stood behind the curtain. One mission: Cheer a friend of her sister up. She started singing.

Peggy wasn't paying attention much to the customers at first. She was focused on trying to convey the words in the song. Trying to please them, after pleasing herself. She thanked Mulligan for choosing this song. Oh God this makes her feels great. The way the pianist turned the tune and she was singing the second verse. This time she looked out to the crowd. Trying to find the orbs of the man she's looking for.

Then she found him. Sitting on the corner, looking at her satisfied. He noticed her and was smiling back at her. That goofy childish smile that almost matched up to the photo Eliza sent. She can't imagine that perfect smile breaking down. So she smiled happily that she could bring his smile back and locked eyes with him.

 _I found a dream, that I could speak to._

One look, and she knew how he stood. He's looking pretty casual in the bar. She picked up this skill to read people by the way they dress in the bar. And she could just tell that he's one of the guys that's chill, ready to please, energetic, sunshine all around. Peggy smiled, she's satisfied as well.

 _A dream that I can call my own._

Maybe he'll take her for a drink. Huh, that never crosses her mind. Does he know that Eliza is trying to pair him up with her? Well that would be a dream to have. She can just imagine how jealous other girls would be if she had her arms around the boy sitting in the corner of the bar. For sure though, she thinks she would rather have his arms on her shoulder as they walk together. _If_ they walk together.

 _I found a thrill to press my cheek to._

Peggy's wondering if he loves late night snuggles. She wanted to know if he would wrap her in his embrace and sleep the night away. Or would it be too much? He just broke up with his ex-girlfriend after all. Peggy could only wonder for now. She wondered how his heartbeats sounds like if she pressed her ear to his heart.

 _A thrill that I have never known._

He wasn't ordering anymore drinks, she noticed. Peggy knew that Eliza's plan was working. He had stopped drinking and is watching her contently and Peggy's relishing the fact that she could cheer someone up. She had looked away from his eyes when the piano took over a few chords. When she looked back, his smile was still there.

 _You smiled. You smiled._

Deliberately trying to make her voice go wild to emphasis the word _smiled_. She think he got the hint. Because now he had a satisfied smile, his figure laid back on the chair and he was definitely enjoying his time.

 _Oh and then the spell was cast._

Peggy was thankful that the mic wasn't sensitive. Cause she just realized her heart was beating calmly but louder in her chest. He's much more handsome in photo than the picture and just by sharing some looks, Peggy found herself falling for love. She wondered if it's too fast for him to open up for her.

 _And here we are in Heaven._

 _And he knew the song was going to end. Of course he knew._ Peggy thought. Because she saw him tucking his coat, putting a key and his wallet back into his pocket and it was as if he was ready to leave. Peggy wondered what she did wrong. She couldn't push herself to look at what expression he had on. Did she sing a wrong note while she didn't realize it? Did she took a wrong turn? Was it too much to look into his eyes as she sang?

 _For you are mine._

And he left. He didn't even look at her bow for the audience. He left the bar in a hurry. Peggy couldn't believe it. She thought she had something going on for her and he left just like that. Another bow directed to the pianist and another bow from her. Peggy went backstage into the room. Her phone's notification light was on. One text from Mulligan waiting for her two minutes ago and abundance text in the Schuyler Sisters group. She forgot to say bye before.

She opened the group one first.

 **The kind sister:** Peggy? Hey, you there? I didn't mean to pressure you. If you don't want to do it, it's fine.

 **The serious sister:** Peggy? Come on, don't ignore us.

 **The kind sister:** If it's too much and you don't want to do it's fine. Don't do it.

 **The kind sister:** Peggy? Please reply?

 **The serious sister:** Eliza, I think she's on stage right now.

 **The kind sister:** Oh right, I forgot she's always on stage ten minutes before the curtain opens.

 **The serious sister:** Ssh… calm down, this is Peggy. She'll help you out.

 **The kind sister:** I just don't want her to be burden by me asking for help.

 **The serious sister:** You're not a burden, okay?

 **The kind sister:** Okay…

 **The serious sister:** Let's just wait until she finished her show.

Peggy felt guilty, reading the texts. She was too caught texting Mulligan she ignored her sisters text. So after she's out of the tight red dress, Peggy put on a sweater, a warm black pants and her socks. Her coat and shoes ready to be taken out. Then she went back sitting on her chair. She usually waited one hour after her show. Some people liked to bring in gifts. She took the chance of waiting to text back.

 **The pretty sister:** Eliza, you're never a burden to me.

 **The pretty sister:** And sorry I forgot to answer, was texting someone else and kinda forgot I was texting you two.

 **The kind sister:** It's fine. Thanks. How did the show go?

 **The serious sister:** Was John there? Did her show up?

 **The pretty sister:** Yeah he was there. Almost drunk. I think I did a good job. But…

 **The kind sister:** But?

 **The serious sister:** But?

 **The pretty sister:** He left the second he knew the song ended. I don't think he enjoyed it much now.

She whined. She was desperate to do one job and now she felt like a failure. It wasn't long before another text popped up.

 **The kind sister:** You did your best. I'm sure you did. Thanks for trying Peggy.

 **The serious sister:** Eliza's right. You always do your best when trying to cheer us up.

 **The kind sister:** Come on Peggy, just go home. I'll have some cookies for you.

 **The serious sister:** Well I gotta get to work. Love you two. Bye~

 **The kind sister:** Love you too sis. Bye bye.

 **The pretty sister:** Love ya. Bye. I'm heading home in a one or two hours.

 **The kind sister:** Sure thing, I'll be waiting.

Peggy quickly pulled out Mulligan's text. It was at perfect timing as one of the bouncer was knocking on the door, asking where he should put the gifts some of her frequents gave. She asked him to put it on the desk. She usually checked it after the show immediately, scared if there's anything that have an expiration date, but she's not up to it today. Peggy thanked the bouncer and he thanked her back, praising that she did well tonight.

 **HERCULE** **S:** You're probably still singing by the time I sent this. How did the show go?

 **AND PEGGY!:** He showed up. Sat down in the corner. I thought I did a great job. We locked eyes and he smiled at me.

 **HERCULE** **S:** HE SMILED!? HE WAS SMILING!? GOD YES! THANK YOU PEGS!

 **AND PEGGY!:** But by the end of the show- he just left.

 **HERCULE** **S:** Did he leave before or after you bow?

 **AND PEGGY!:** Does it matter?

 **HERCULE** **S:** Very much so. Yes.

She looked around. She was lounging around. She had been sitting down and texting and receiving gifts by the bouncer who kept coming back and forth. She didn't realize she had been sitting there for around two hours. She put on her shoes, Eliza's probably waiting.

But her mind traced back to when Laurens left. Didn't spare her a look as he pranced out of the bar before the piano even stopped playing.

 **AND PEGGY!:** Before I bow. The piano haven't even stopped playing, but I was done singing.

There was a few minutes of waiting for his reply. Peggy got worried. Mulligan had always been one to reply faster than anyone.

 **AND PEGGY!:** Herc? Something up?

She tied up her shoes, doesn't want to get cold. Then her phone rung multiple times.

 **HERCULE** **S:** PEGGY!

 **HERCULE** **S:** GRAB YOUR COAT AND SPARE OF WARM GLOVES.

 **HERCULE** **S:** AS SOON AS YOU CAN.

 **HERCULE** **S:** SHIT! THE SHOW HAS BEEN OVER FOR LIKE TWO HOURS NOW.

 **HERCULE** **S:** PEGGY! LISTEN TO ME. PUT ON YOUR COAT AND BRING THE SPARE OF GLOVE I GAVE YOU LAST MONTH.

Peggy didn't take time to ask why. Just put on her coat and took the gloves Mulligan made for her a month ago. She kept it safe in her drawer in case she forgot to bring her own. She was going to ask what comes next but Mulligan told her first.

 **HERCULE** **S:** Okay, I'm sorry for shouting. Listen.

 **HERCULE** **S:** The last time John ever left before the song ended was because he loved the artist so much he wanted to be first in line to meet them when the artist come out backstage.

 **HERCULE** **S:** I think Lafayette told him that guests are not allowed backstage.

 **HERCULE** **S:** If my feeling is right and you did your job correctly-

 **AND PEGGY!:** Don't you dare tell me he's waiting outside the back door in the cold of the night.

Peggy found her breath hitched and she was running out from her room.

 **HERCULE** **S:** He's waiting outside the back door in the cold of the night.

 **AND PEGGY!:** Talk to you later.

Peggy opened the back door quickly. But it was slow because she was out of energy from running suddenly. Her eyes looked at the chest of John Laurens. Then she looked up to find his eyes already looking at her. His lips trembling from the cold but Peggy's sure he didn't notice it. She talked with him. She shoved him warm tea and the gloves. She's trying to compose herself but inside her mind she was going crazy. She actually succeeds on having this great man's attention and she actually made him wait outside for two hours. Peggy wasn't sure to feel happy or guilty. But then he offered his arm. "The only thing I'm trying to steal is your heart."

She found herself giggling. "You're an adorable idiot, you know that?" But she took the hand he offered.

"I could live with that." He walked her gently to his car.

They talked the whole way to her house. Peggy saw Eliza looking through the curtain, smirked and went away. Peggy knew Eliza was faking it when she was asleep on the couch. Laurens mentioned he should go, but Peggy didn't let him. Instead she wrapped her arm on his, taking a bold action. "What do you think of watching a movie marathon with me?"

"I think that sounds like a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Only if you let me hug you the whole film."

Peggy smiled, "I could live with that."

They ended up watching three movie before falling asleep in each others arm.

* * *

Hamilton woke up to Eliza's text ringtone. A ringtone he never missed, since it was different from every other contact's ringtones. He quickly took his phone from the side table and pulled his blanket closer.

 **You are invited to** ** _JEGGY SHIPPERS_** **group by My Heart.**

 **Accept. Decline.**

Hamilton was confused but no way he's going to say no to the love of his life. Turns out almost everyone he knows was awake, even Angelica who was in London. Because they all accepted the invitation within a minute. Now the group have Eliza, Angelica, Lafayette, Hercules and himself in it.

 **My Heart:** Welcome Jeggy Shipper~

 **Never Satisfied:** What is this group for Eliza?

 **Large Baguette:** Jeggy. Jeggy. Jeggy. Doesn't ring a bell, _mademoiselle._

 **Demi God:** John + Peggy = Jeggy.

 **Demi God:** Wait! Does that mean?

 **My Heart sent a photo.**

Hamilton snorted his coffee. He couldn't think about the weird tingly feeling in his nose. He was looking at the most adorable picture he had seen. Peggy sitting between Laurens' legs. Her head laying on his chest, probably listening to his heartbeat before falling asleep. His right hand comfortable around her waist while his left was holding Peggy's head. Hints of him playing her hair was visible. His head leaning on her pillow, sleeping with a content smile. Both of them was side wrapped with a blanket.

 **Never Satisfied:** Too adorable for my heart.

 **Large Baguette:** Gonna write them as the most adorable couple in my magazine.

 **Demi God:** Dude, Laf, I'm thinking of making them wedding dresses. Do you think you can issue it on your magazine? I'm having tons of wedding outfits ideas.

 **Large Baguette:** What's your theme though?

 **Demi God:** Spring. What else? These two sunshine babies are going to kill us with cuteness one day.

Hamilton was too busy pulling out tissue to clean the mess he made so he haven't replied. The moment he was ready to reply-

 **My Heart sent a photo.**

And now Hamilton need a new coffee mug. His current one dropped to the floor. In the picture, Laurens was awake. Sleepy foggy hazy eyes, but it was full of love as he played with Peggy's hair. He looked as if he wanted to stay there forever. Hamilton was certain he had never held such expression toward Martha.

 **Never Satisfied:** GIVE US MORE ELIZA!

 **Large Baguette:** Can you finish it in one week, Herc?

 **Demi God:** If you come and help me, one week is enough.

 **Large Baguette:** Coming over.

 **Non Stop:** Eliza, you owe me a coffee mug. I dropped mine because of how adorable this pictures are.

 **My Heart:** You would probably write a novel if you are here. This two are adorable.

 **My Heart:** I've never seen Peggy slept so peacefully.

 **My Heart:** Sorry Angelica, can't give more for now, John left.

 **Large Baguette:** HE LEFT!?

 **Demi God:** HE LEFT!?

 **Never Satisfied:** HE LEFT!?

 **Non Stop:** HE LEFT!?

 **My Heart:** He left to grab some coffee for both of them. You guys should've seen them when Peggy woke up because he stirred her.

 **My Heart:** She was feeling clingy and John didn't want to let go. My gosh they're too adorable.

 **My Heart:** He's back and they're back too cuddling.

 **Never Satisfied:** I'm too scared if I ask for pictures I might order a ticket back to home and arrange their wedding.

 **My Heart sent a photo.**

Hamilton wondered if he had ever seen them both like that. Sure he always had fun when Peggy's around and he also had fun with Laurens. But looking at the picture changes the whole thing. Peggy sitting between Laurens' legs, back to his chest as she held a coffee mug. Laurens had one hand on her waist while the other was holding his own coffee mug. The huge blanket was now wrapped enough to cover Peggy's side. And they had this huge satisfied content smile on them. It looked like Laurens was telling a joke. It was confirmed later by Eliza.

 **My Heart:** Peggy's a Slytherin. John's a Gryffindor. So he was joking that their love's not going to end well.

 **Non Stop:** Because of course this two geeks are going to have a Harry Potter marathon.

 **My Heart:** Oh my God, Peggy just said, "Then we'll be the first one in history to make it work."

 **Demi God:** Smooth prodigy Peggy working.

 **My Heart:** That adorable blushing cheek.

 **My Heart:** DID LAURENS JUST SAID "Oh Gosh, I love you so much!?"

 **Never Satisfied:** HE DID WHAT!?

 **My Heart:** DID AND PEGGY SAID "I love you too adorable idiot."

 **Non Stop:** Oh shit. How much did we miss!?

 **Demi God:** Now I want to make a Slytherin-Gryffindor inspired wedding.

 **Large Baguette:** I don't think that's good with the Spring theme but I do like the sound of that.

 **Never Satisfied:** I'm booking a flight ticket. Be home in three days.

 **My Heart:** What about work? You can't possibly squeeze two week work to three days.

 **Never Satisfied:** Watch me.

 **Never Satisfied:** I am not missing out on Jeggy.

 **My Heart:** They're suspicious of why I'm on my phone so much. Gotta go.

 **Non Stop:** Wait! Eliza, can I pick you up to work today? Wanna see Jeggy.

 **My Heart:** You sure can Alex.

So the Jeggy Shippers group grew. It added George Washington. Eventually Martha Washington. Theodosia and Aaron Burr also squeaked in. Thomas Jefferson and James Madison, though not in very good terms with Hamilton, actually got along well when talking about this adorable ship. This group had plenty of their adorable sunshine's' pictures. From their first date, their first kiss, their first walk, their first dog, the first time they moved in, adorable pictures.

To be honest, the best one in their album, every member agreed, was the first time Laurens and Peggy exchanged wedding vows.

Eliza Hamilton rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "At last they found their own happy ending."


End file.
